Chapter 199
is the one hundred and ninety-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Fumikage recounts his Hero Agency Internships and Hero Work-Studies with Hawks. He describes how Hawks essentially resolves everything by himself, a statement confirmed by one of Hawks' sidekicks, who tells Fumikage that their role is essentially to perform the cleanup work after a rescue. Being relegated to this role caused Fumikage to start doubting his ability as a Hero. At Hawks' home, Fumikage asks him why he invited him. Hawks initially jokes that it is because they are both birds, but then explains that it was only 20% for that reason, and 50% because he wanted to talk to someone from Class 1-A about the League of Villains. Hawks tells Fumikage that he figured he would pick someone from 1-A who could be able to keep up with him, so he picked Fumikage from the top three. Fumikage says that while he filled Hawks in on the U.S.J. Incident, frustration boiled up inside him, and he left the workplace training without having learned anything. Fumikage then recounts his Internship with Hawks, who had invited him again. Hawks notices the improvement in Fumikage's techniques, as do his sidekicks. During one evening after work, Hawks takes Fumikage on a "flight", and tells him that the remaining 30% of why he invited him was because he thought that Fumikage was wasting a lot of his potential. Hawks tells him that he should be able to move much more freely as a bird with wings, and that he need not be confined to the ground. Back in the Joint Training battle, Shihai mocks Tokoyami's ultimate move name and continues to evade Class 1-A by moving within shadows. As Tokoyami prepares his move and the remaining members of Class 1-A stay put to avoid Shihai, Shihai sneaks up behind Yuga and grabs him and pulls him away. Shihai tells himself that his Quirk is much more versatile than Fumikage's in the concrete jungle the match is taking place in, because Fumikage's Dark Shadow is physically anchored to him. However, Fumikage appears behind Shihai, using a new super move, "Dark Shadow: Black Fallen Angel". With this move, Fumikage is able to fly by having Dark Shadow hold onto him while covered by Fumikage's cloak to provide better darkness. Fumikage grabs Yuga away from Shihai, and Momo tells Yuga to use his "Navel Buffet" move to blast the area with laser beams, disrupting the positioning of shadows. With Fumikage's cloak covering it, Dark Shadow is unaffected by the bright laser beams. With Shihai unable to hide in any shadows, Momo instructs Toru to grab him. As she does this, a mushroom appears on Momo's nose. Shihai smiles at this, remarking that Itsuka is always one step ahead. Watching the training area light up with the implication that Shihai's plan A failed, Kinoko readies plan B, which is to cover Class 1-A in Mushrooms. Quick References Chapter Notes *Fumikage describes his Internship and Work-Study with Hawks. *The second match of Class A vs. Class B continues. *Fumikage reveals the details of his new Super Move 'Black Fallen Angel' which allows him to fly by using Dark Shadow. *Kinoko's full face is revealed for the first time. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 199 pl:Rozdział 199